The present invention relates to a portable support stand and more particularly to a portable, folding stand which provides a rotating seat and weapon support platform, whereby a 360 degree field of rotation is permitted.
Bench support platforms are desired by marksmen when shooting relatively long distances or such as when sighting a rifle or pistol. The bench assembly provides a very stable reference support and typically includes the convenience of a seat. Oftentimes the bench further includes a tabletop for supporting a spotting scope and other shooting paraphernalia.
Benches can be found in a variety of constructions, most of which comprise permanent non-transportable assemblies. That is, they provide for a rather substantial and relatively heavy tabletop or platform portion, which is anchored to a base that is secured to the ground, and either include a seat or provide an area closely adjacent to the platform for a detached seat. These assemblies are commonly found at permanent shooting ranges.
Portable shooting benches also exist for use at non-permanent range sites, in the field or wherever a safe, convenient location can be found. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,559 to Hall describes such a device having a separate stool for the shooter. However, with this device each time a marksperson desires to shoot in a different direction, he/she must stand, re-set the stool in a completely new location, re-seat themselves and then re-aim the weapon. This process is very time consuming and awkward. In uneven terrain, the stability of the stool may be such that when the marksperson attempts to shoot, it is necessary to reposition the stool a number of times before a stable position is obtained.
Other portable shooting benches have been proposed which include a seat mounted to the bench. To change the direction of shooting with these benches, however, the entire bench assembly must be repositioned. U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,929 to Peasley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,984 to Dyer et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,466 to Hall all illustrate this type of shooting bench.
While each of the aforementioned devices may function satisfactorily for the general purpose, there remains a need for a portable assembly which provides a 360 degree field of rotation relative to a comfortable and also rotatable support platform. A further need exists for a portable shooting stand having a seat which accommodates right or left hand shooters and which rotates to accommodate shots in all directions, without the necessity of repositioning the seat or the entire shooting stand.